Mikey and Alicia's guide to the bedroom
by Frankie Hale
Summary: Sex. No plot. Features Mikey and Alicia Way from MCR. I don't usually write straight sex, but it was requested. Under eighteens seriously not advised.


**This is for Laura/Hijinx because she's my future wife, I just haven't told her yet.**

**Please don't report this for inappropriate content. Just don't read it if you don't like graphic sex scenes.**

**/**

It was the penultimate night of the tour. The show had gone off explosively, and Mikey Way was looking to celebrate. Now they were back in the hotel, Alicia had similar ideas.

Alicia locked the doors behind them, and walked seductively towards Mikey. Within moments, their mouths were locked and they were wrapped tightly around each other. Mikey had lifted her up to make her level with him as he kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring every hot inch of her sweet mouth. Alicia had her arms wrapped around the bassists neck like twin boa constrictors, her head cocking right to left and back as she opened her mouth to him, granting him access while getting her own, swept away by his sudden, uncontrollable burst of passion. His mouth was hot, demanding, hungry as he claimed her, snaking his limber muscle in and out of her mouth, swirling it around the roof of it, and capturing her tongue over and over. Alicia rubbed her body against his as best she could, loving the feel of his muscular chest beneath his shirt, and the hardness of his member, still restrained in his pants, rubbing against her lower belly.

Mikey broke the kiss, his brown eyes alight with hunger as he looked at her face. Alicia's lips were swollen from the ardor of his kiss, and parted as she gasped with arousal, her amber eyes meeting his, the look of need unmistakable. Mikey's belly twisted at her look as she continued to work her body against his wantonly. Alicia's eyes widened slightly, her pupils dilated with lust.

"Do me, Mikey. I need you inside me so badly," she groaned, "you've teased me all tour. I want you now."

Mikey groaned with her. What dirty words were coming out of that pretty little mouth.

"I will Alicia, but not yet. There's things I want to do to you first, sweet, do to your body," he whispered, "and things I want you to do to me, if you're willing."

"I'll do anything," Alicia breathed, lost to the empty ache throbbing between her thighs. She locked her lips to his throat, sucking it and running her tongue over the pulsing artery. He growled at the sensation of her warm mouth sliding on his neck as he turned and carried her to the bed.

With some effort, Mikey pulled the clinging woman from him. The moment Alicia hit the bed, her fingers went to the buttons of Mikey's shirt. She was breathing heavily, her eyes locked to the buttons she was undoing, licking her lips as more and more of his pale, muscular chest was revealed. Mikey stood there, watching her undress him, drinking in her desire like fine wine.

He caught his breath as Alicia roughly jerked his shirttails out of his pants and spread his shirt wide, locking her mouth to his chest and covering it with kisses. His leaned his head back, and one hand rested lightly on the back of her head as her lips pressed against his skin, leaving wet trails of fire behind them as her tongue traced his musculature. He jerked as she latched on to a nipple, sucking gently as her soft hands slid up his back. He could feel her tracing him with her fingertips, before sliding her palms over his shoulders and down to the small of his back, as her mouth moved against him, over the ridges of his abdomen.

He looked down at the small woman kissing his body, and a guttural groan issued from deep within him. Alicia's amber eyes looked up at him. She pulled back slightly.

"You like my mouth on you, Mikey?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes Alicia," he said in a low voice, caressing her hair.

"If you like my mouth on your belly, then you are going to love this…" she said, unbuckling his belt.

Mikey almost started to hyperventilate as he watched Alicia open his pants and lower them. She pressed her hand against his erection through his silk boxers, and caressed it, looking up at him to see his reaction. He was breathing quickly, his dark eyes pleading with her to continue.

"Touch me, Alicia" he breathed, unable to help himself from telling her what he wanted. "Wrap that hot little hand around me. Feel how ready I am for you…"

"You want me to touch you, Mikey?" she replied, her voice low and husky, teasing him, rubbing her hand on his lower belly.

"I want you to more than touch it," he groaned. She smiled at him then, a dirty little smile that made a jolt of desire shoot down his spine and into his enormous erection. Alicia was naughty, and loved being that way, he could tell. He pushed his hips forward, and Alicia slid her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and grasped his pulsing erection firmly in her small, soft, warm hand. Mikey hissed with pleasure.

"You're so big, Mikey. You're huge," she said appreciatively, her eyes darkening with lust.

"God, Alicia…more. Please," he breathed, looking down at her hand buried in his shorts. He wanted to feel her hot mouth wrap around him. He wanted her to want to do it.

Alicia loved the control she had over her lover. He was putty in her hands. She lowered his boxers and pulled him free, working her hand up and down the hot, thick shaft. Mikey looked as if he would pass out from the pleasure of her stroking his organ, milking him gently. He put both hands on her head for support, but before he knew it, he was pushing her head down. He heard her chuckle as she allowed him to do it. She slowly dropped to her knees before him.

"We've come a long way, Mikey," she said throatily. Then he felt her hot, wet mouth close over him.

The use of his name made little bolts of desire shoot through him. "Shit," he breathed as Alicia sucked him hard, then ran her tongue around the fluting of the red swollen tip. Mikey jerked in her mouth, then pushed forward into her wetness. She pulled back, and his tool came out of her mouth with an audible pop. He groaned as she licked him from the head, down to the base, her hot tongue slipping over and under the shaft, not missing any of it. Then she took his scrotum into her mouth, and his hands tightened in her hair.

She released him and ran her lips up his shaft and kissed the head of his organ before looking up into his dark, hungry eyes.

"Do you want me to make you come, Mikey?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said in a strangled voice, "make me come, Alicia."

She returned her mouth to him, slipping her lips over his length, her hands resting on his thighs. She sucked him gently at first, sliding his hardness over her tongue and to the back of her throat, jerking her head slightly, then applying more suction as she eased back over his shaft, hooking her mouth on the flange of the head, looping her tongue around it, then nibbling with her teeth. Mikey was trembling with pleasure, his belly tightening as she repeated her ministrations over and over, drawing him closer to releasing, her mouth working its own magic on him, his pale fingers tangled in her soft, jasmine scented hair.

"Alicia!"

He gasped her name passionately as she brought him quaking to the pinnacle, and he stiffened, holding back as long as he could, then released powerfully, his come blasting through him with a long groan. He locked his hands in her hair and pushed deep into her mouth, biting his lip as she swallowed every drop of his seed, shuddering in her own sweet release. Mikey stood there, his tool embedded in her mouth, his head flung back, savoring the sensation of a beautiful, willing woman drinking him down and deriving great pleasure from his climax. Finally he dropped his head, locking his eyes on Alicia, who slowly released him, panting. She lifted her amber eyes to him, her lips glistening wetly and he never saw anything more beautiful. He gently leaned and caught her arms, drawing her upward, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue.

"Your turn," he whispered against her mouth, before lowering her to the floor, and catching the bottom of her dress, pulling it up over body, revealing her the sheer panties, her belly, breasts before Alicia raised her arms automatically and let him remove the dress completely. Mikey dropped the dress to the floor, his eyes raking over her body as he swiftly removed his shirt, pants and boxers. He straightened, his eyes meeting hers. He reached out and caressed her cheek. Alicia closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Watching her response, he drew his hand down her throat, and over her shoulder, then stepped into her brushing her lips with his mouth, then sliding over her chin to her throat, slowly bending his knees as he moved lower, his mouth moving between her breasts as his hands slid over her hips, caressing her soft skin, his palms smoothing over her waist, and rising to cup her full breasts as his mouth found her hardened nipple and drew it in, suckling her gently, swirling his tongue on the tight peak. Alicia groaned, her hands moving to his hair, pulling on his silky locks as he laved her other breast, his hands sweeping over the small of her back, the fullness of her buttocks and smoothness of her thighs. Alicia sighed with pleasure as his hands moved over her body, familiarizing himself with every curve.

Mikey could smell her arousal, and his mouth watered as he slid one hand down her belly, through the soft pubic hair to her sex and cupped her core. Alicia gasped in shock and need, arching her body against him and Mikey wrapped an arm around her waist, and rubbed two fingers over her moist button, wetting them with her juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. God, so sweet. He stood up and swept her into his arms, her lips pressed to his throat as he carried her to bed and gently laid her writhing body down, gently removing her clutching arms and looking down on her, witnessing her need, his member swollen with desire as she reached for him imploringly.

"Mikey, please," she whispered, her amber eyes burning. He watched as she slid her own hands over her breasts and belly, down to her thighs, rubbing them and parting her legs invitingly. He climbed into the bed and straddled her body on his hands and knees, lowered his head and kissed her, allowing no other part of his body to touch her but his mouth and tongue. Alicia took him in hungrily, arching her body up, pulling down on him with her hands, to no avail. He continued to kiss her, driving her wild with the need for more contact. She reached between his legs and started stroking his organ, which responded. He caught his breath and moved downward, his tool slipping out of her grasp as he applied himself to her body, kissing, licking and sucking her throat, then descending further, his mouth moving over her breasts, his hair softly falling over her body, tantalizing her as he moved downward, crawling back, his mouth on her belly now, dipping his tongue into her navel, her pelvis arching up, the scent of her sex filling his nostrils as his head moved lower, down between her thighs and he lowered himself to the bed, having reached his destination. Alicia lifted her head to watch him as he parted her thighs and looked at her glistening core. His black eyes met hers, and he licked his lips, then lowered his head, and took a long taste of her, sighing with pleasure before spreading her labia and diving into her with his tongue.

Alicia squealed and bucked against him as his tongue began to lash her, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her steady, as he fulfilled his need to nibble, sip and drink at her flowing fountain. And flow Alicia did, her spigot turned on high by the bassist's talented ministrations as he knotted up her stem, and she cried out his name for the first time, making him go wild, plunging his tongue deep inside her, twisting and curling it, taking her to higher heights of almost unbearable pleasure, pulses of delight rushing through her body from her toes to the top of her flailing head, her hands locked in his hair, pulling him closer, unintelligible words flowing from her lips.

Alicia never experienced a total meltdown on the end of a man's tongue until she met this lover, but Mikey brought her the heat that made her boil, and spill over, screaming her release in the form of his name as Mikey fought to hold her arching, quivering, shuddering, body to the bed, and swallow down every bit of the creamy ambrosia she gifted him with. Alicia's body was glistening with perspiration, and she gasped for air, her heart pounding as the delicious pulsing of her orgasm shook her again and again. Mikey finished drinking her in, savoring the sensation of the walls of her sex clutching his tongue as he lapped the last of her powerful release.

Moving upwards to kiss Alicia deeply, Mikey smiled. "Happy end of tour, Alicia" he winked.


End file.
